The Sparrow
by Crazyhat4ever
Summary: So it's been a couple years since The War Of Fairy Tales ended, but that doesn't mean the challenges are over. Sparrow Hood the king of the Woodlia kingdom has been missing for eight years. When the goddess Athena visits his daughter, Alana, she sets out on a quest to find her father . . . and get these random people out of her house.
1. chapter 1

Sparrow hood scanned the horizon and beach for anything that would be helpful to him. He had been in this dreaded island for a year and he really, really wanted to get off it.

It wasn't that the island was terrible or anything. In fact the island was the most beautiful and giving island there ever was.

Many healthy trees grew on the island producing much of his food source and suitable for making a good hut out of. The island had lovely beaches where you would love to go to watch the sun set.

No. It wasn't the island. He wanted to go because he missed his family. His wife, queen Blondie Locks, who had impacted his life so drastically, inspiring him to be a better person. And stop singing about himself obnoxiously.

Then his daughter they had before he left to fight in the war, Alana. She had been ten whrn he left and it had been eight years. Oh how he wished he was there all those years, another reason he desired to go back. To be there for her and make up for lost time.

Oh and also there was little issue of Poppy O'hair a girl who lived on said island. Poppy was madly in love with Sparrow and wanted him for her own. Sparrow had yelled and said many times before he was happily married. Even that didn't stop her.

Well I guess when you live on an island alone and have never seen many people you fall in love with every man you meet. Unless you get to know the guy, who turns out to be rude and self-centered.

Nevertheless she had fallen for Sparrow and hardly left him alone. That's why Sparrow was building a secret raft he could sneak out on at night while she slept. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he really just wanted to go back home.

"Hi, my little Sparrow!!" Poppy hugged him from behind surprising and snapping him out of his train of thought. "How are you doing today?"

Sparrow sighed, "Poppy for the nine hundred and fifty-ninth time I'm not interested. I have a wife."

But, Poppy wasn't listening. She just kept on hugging Sparrow suffocating him. That is until he pushed her off violently. "GET OFF ME WOMAN!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Blondie studied the room with her daughter, who was standing protectively beside her. It had been eight years since she had seen or even heard from her husband. That may have been the reason that everyone thought he was dead.

Although that was definitely the reason why every eligible bachelor in the kingdom was crowded in the throne room asking for her hand in marriage.

Ok yeah. I know we know that they have no physical proof that Sparrow is dead and we began this story talking about him, but these people are stupid and don't care so yeah. Deal with it.

Anyway so yeah that's why she was studying the room. Now you couldn't necessarily kill your houseguests, (Or whatever these people are) so that was out of the question.

Except Alana still hopeful it would work, yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone just looked at her then replying with, "But you guys have great food here!"

Then another guy, but sure who yelled out, "And your mom is hot!!!!" Everyone around him murmuring their agreeing words.

Alana gave these men a disgusted look. They were asking for her hand in marriage, but then she took out her sword and dared them to fight her. They backed out cause as it turned out she was an excellent swordsman. Or is it woman?

Alana turned to her mother, "Mom why can't we just kick them out? Or take them to court?"

Blondie looked at Alana sternly. "We can't be rude to our houseguests and what crime have they committed? I have no memory of this crime they seemed to have commited."

Alana paused looking thoughtful. Then a smile appeared on that little face of hers. She snapped her fingers and said "Breaking and entering!"

For a minute Blondie looked at her daughter as if she had just said: Why can't we just ride the clouds and find Avalon? (This island is in the story of king Arthur. It doesn't exist.)

"Its not considered breaking and entering if we literally opened the door for them. And don't say any other crime cause I'm one-hundred and fifty percent sure they didn't do it." The queen turned her attention back to the room.

Alana, furious, left her mother and went to the training grounds to let off some steam. She was throwing her 65th knife at the target when a mysterious stranger walked up behind her.

"You should try aiming, you might get closer to the target." The woman laughed as Alana missed her mark by about a foot.

"Well, I'm having a rough dayexcuse me." She said not exactly caring for the strangers tone.

The Stranger nodded. "Well I hope I may be the bearer of good news." She took a deep breath and looked Alana in the eye. "Your father is still alive."

Alana froze and turned to the woman with a look of surprise mixed with doubt. Before she could respond the woman spoke once more.

"If you wish to find him and rid of those suitors you must leave now." There was a pause. Alana turned from her and stood there puzzling until she figured it out.

"You're a goddess, aren't you?" She turned once more to where she had been standing. Except there was no one there.

Alana then realized the goddess was right. So she prepared her ship and crew packed many needed items and went to say Farwell to her mother.

Before she left she tried once more. "Hey guys!" Every man turned their attention on her. She pointed toward the door. "Get out!!!!!!"

"NOOOOO!", was the response she was met with. She shrugged and went off. First stop: King Dexter and Queen Raven's kingdom.


End file.
